To hear her voice
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "Thor? Thor, it's me, Jane." "The almighty Thor is crying? I never thought this would happen." "I can hear her voice." The God replied. "I can hear her voice and I miss her so much."


_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

The avengers stood in the newly rebuilt Avengers Tower admiring the creation that Tony and Pepper built. Thor went to the window and looked at the streets, sighing he returned to the group and put on a big fake grin. Of course, being Steve, he noticed the sigh that Thor made and dragged him to another room away from the others. Steve asked the God of thunder what was wrong and if he could do anything to help.

"It's just, my brother tried to destroy this." Thor didn't lie. Just not the whole truth. "It's also, I grew up with him; how didn't I know that this would happen?" Lie. Thor had his suspicions about Loki's doings before he thought that his beloved brother had died, after that, the whole kingdom yearned for his presents back.

"That's all? Nothing else on your mind?" Steve asked.

Thor shook his head sadly. He badly wanted to tell the man with the shield that he needed his love with him. He hasn't seen her for two years. He missed her so much that his mother called it being far deep in love with her, something that he thought he'd never witness.

They both walked back into the living room with the other avengers. They all smiled at them and asked them to sit with them. They were all laughing and joking around while Thor kept thinking about her.

"_Sir, Nick Fury is at the door._" JARVIS said. Tony looked confused. "_It looks like he has person with him_."

"Send them in." Tony replied. "Thank you, JARVIS."

"Anything for you, sir."

That's when the elevator doors opened. Nick Fury walked in with his uniform on: long black coat, black pants, black eye patch. His uniform. A girl with long brown hair, killer long legs and blue eyes came out behind him. She was wearing jeans, boots and a plaid buttoned up shirt.

"Thor?" She said. Her voice was small, unable to think of how her love would react. Thor didn't react, just sat there not moving once, not even when JARVIS said that Nick was at the door. "Thor, it's me, Jane."

Jane moved closer to him and said his name again. Thor started to get teary; he quickly hid his face and wiped the tears away.  
"The almighty Thor is crying?" Tony joked. "I never thought this would happen."

"I can hear her voice." The God replied to Tony's joke. His silent tears spilling down his face. "I can hear her voice and I miss her so much."

Jane moved next to him and ran her fingers through his hair, just like she did when he first kissed her.

"What's her name?" Nick asked still standing at the elevator.

"Lady Jane Foster. My lady Jane Foster."

Jane smiled and whispered in his ear. Thor turned his head and looked at her. She looked like just how he remembered; she was so beautiful that his heart skipped a beat. His hand travelled up and touched her face, cupping her neck.

"I'm not a figure of your imagination, Thor."

That was when he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he slid her into his lap, cradling her tightly like she was his life time.

"I missed you so much." They both said at the same time. Laughing at the sync, they kissed again. They stayed together for the whole night, even slept on the cold floor with a pillow and a big blanket. Only that they didn't know that they had fallen asleep.  
When Thor woke up, his arms were wrapped tightly around her, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his stomach. He thought that it had been a dream, thank his soul that it wasn't.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
